Super Adrien
Super Adrien Is A 2D Side-scrolling platformer Videogame Based On The Adrien Agreste Franchise Published by THQ, Developed By Konami And Distributed By Nickelodeon Interactive Games For Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast And PC CD-ROM. The Series Takes Place At Usual Future World Places Like Raleighpolis For Example. Adrien And His Buddies Stops An Evil Scientist Drakken From Taking Over The World. Gameplay Super Adrien's gameplay is very similar to its 8-bit precursors and Adrien CD. The game largely functions as a 2D sidescrolling platformer, with an autoscrolling airship stage being the lone exception. The player is able to jump, attack with the character's abilities, duck, crawl, look-up, defend enemy attacks, hang on cliffs or bump into enemies to knock them over, during which a character can pick them up and throw them at other enemies. The primary gameplay difference is how the use of the rocket pack changed. In Adrien Agreste CD, it had to be charged manually, and took a relatively long time to do so; its use was primarily strategic and planned, and sustained flight was generally not possible. In Super Mitchell, the ability charges quickly and automatically, allowing the player to use it more conventionally and remain in-control indefinitely. A duel with Adrien's arch rival & robotic duplicate Metal Adrien occurs, much like in Adrien CD. Character Gameplay The character's gameplay is mostly based on Adrien Agreste 2, Adrien Agreste 3, and Adrien Agreste 4. It is also the 16-bit success of the early Adrien Agreste videogame series for the Game Boy Color. * Adrien - Adrien is able to jump, primarily attack with his Kyokushin Karate, he can dash into enemies in midair (which can now target multiple enemies in quick succession), he can use his supersonic running speeds or breakdance enemies like no tomorrow. * Nathan - Nathan is able to jump, attack with his energy sword, or use his jetpack backpack to fly. * Marinette - Marinette is able to jump, attack with her professional archery, or use her immensely strong spiritual powers. * Katie - Katie is able to jump, attack with her giant hammer, or use her giant hammer to defend herself from danger or he can throw her giant hammer at her enemies. * Barnaby - Barnaby is able to jump, attack with his bare-knuckled fists, use his herculean strength to push the heaviest obstacles in the way (or he can pick up boulders and throw them with ease), he can temporarily glide in the air or climb on walls with his fists. * Beast Boy - Beast Boy is able to jump, attack with his taekwondo, he can also use his white hover skates to rival Mitchell's speed or climb on walls with ease. * Brock - Brock is able to jump, attack with his punch-and-kick combos, or use his jetpack backpack to fly. * Yumi - Yumi is able to jump, attack with her kickboxing, or use her fake mvm coins to paralyze any enemy in front of her. Plot After Adrien and his buddies saved the Super Adrien Land from Drakken and his robotic android army back in the Adrien Agreste. This time the Raleighopolis is under attack once again by Drakken. Making matters worse, he also dispatched Adrien's andriod-like counterpart & rival Metal Adrien, to kidnap Blondie, find the seven power stones before Adrien does & finish him off. Adrien and his friends speeds into action to save the world, rescue animals from robotic slavery, find all seven power stones before Drakken does and rescue their friend from Drakken's clutches of world domination. See also * Super Adrien 2, the second game in the series * Super Adrien Pocket Adventure, a spinoff title in the series Category:Super Adrien Category:Adrien Agreste series Category:2000's Games Category:2001 video games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:PS1 Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:PC Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:THQ Category:Konami